l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Ikoma Fujimaro
Ikoma Fujimaro was the uncle of Ikoma Korin. He was a Lion Clan Samurai and Tactician during the Rain of Blood. He was a skilled archer and a Champion of Gi. The Lion Counterattack In 1159 Lion Clan had news about a Phoenix attack on Korin unit. Fujimaro departed for the Phoenix lands to discover the fate of his nephew. Clan Letter to the Lion #19 (Imperial Herald v2 #4) After several months without result, Fujimaro was met in 1160 by the great Dragon hero Togashi Mitsu, who guided him toward the location of his nephew Korin, Matsu Watako and a unit of Lion's Pride still trapped inside Phoenix territory. Recruiting Drive (Fall of Otosan Uchi flavor) All vow to leave the Phoenix lands alive. Matsu Watako (Heaven and Earth flavor) Four Winds, p. 55 The Lion began to raid the caravans in the Phoenix territory while they were moving toward their home. Unnexpected Strike (Heaven and Earth flavor) They were hunted by an Asako Inquisitor, Isawa Fosuta. Isawa Fosuta (Winds of Change flavor) Returning the Favor This year Fujimaro moved his group to the Dragon territory, and was given shelter at the Dojo of the Perfect Word, near Kyuden Tonbo. Kitsuki Bashin, the dojo's sensei and personal friend of the Ikoma Daimyo Ikoma Sume, was the man who had sent Mitsu deep into Phoenix territory to aid Fujimaro. In return for his favor, Fujimaro was sent to find and wipe out a Bloodspeaker cell who had been found hiding in and around the roads heading to Last Step Castle and throughout the Great Climb. Fujimaro's investigation exposed two Kitsuki Magistrates who had become corrupted by the Taint and were helping the cell evade detection. Secrets of the Dragon, pp. 16-17 Champion of Gi Suicide Mission In 1165 Fujimaro was at Shiro Matsu summoned by the Lion Clan Champion, Matsu Nimuro. He was sent alongside with Matsu Masutaro, a deathseeker who was charged with a suicide mission. They should come to Juujiro Mura to confirm if a bandit gang threatening it were disguised mercenaries, as a monk had informed. Masutaro had to challenge the bandit leader, which normally would be refused, and they would cut Masutaro down where he stood. If the challenge would be accepted, Fujimaro would observe his technique to determine his clan affiliation. Champions of Bushido, Part One, by Shawn Carman Gathering the Companions In the way to the village Fujimaro fired and arrow that was near to kill a rider, who was the Shogun's taisa, Shiba Danjuro. They marched together and met Asako Katsuhito, Shosuro Maru, Bayushi Muhito and Kakita Korihime. The monk leader of the Order of Heroes, Koan, had manipulated them in order to take them into the village. Fourty eight bandits would arrive to ask the villagers tribute they would not afford. Two other villages had been already razed when they could not pay the quantity they would ask. The assembled samurai rallied to defend the village. Champions of Bushido, Part Two, by Shawn Carman Bandit Attack The peasants were convinced by Maru to defend their home, and hastily built fortifications. Fujimaro killed two bandit outriders, and discovered a shugenja was among their gang. The bandits, led by Kobuta, attacked the village. Katsuhito died in a suicide attack that killed the enemy shugenja, Muhito was grievously wounded, Masutaro died taking in return Kobuta's life, and only Maru was not bathered or injured. The village had survived at great cost. Koan proclaimed they had represented the virtues of Bushido, becoming the Champions of Bushido. Fujimaro was the Champion of Gi (Honesty). Champions of Bushido, Part Three, by Shawn Carman Matsu Yoshino In 1167 Matsu Yoshino, Nimuro's son and future Lion Clan Champion, was appointed by Ikoma Otemi under the command of Fujimaro shortly after his gempukku. Matsu Yoshino (Path of Hope flavor) Fujimaro had to oversee the training of young Yoshino in the matters of patrol and security, near the Unicorn. The task revealed difficult, due to the brash demeanor of Yoshino. Rulebook Story (Drums of War) Skirmishes with the Unicorn The Unicorn armies were seeking a covert path to Toshi Ranbo for their Khan, in his attempt to give support of Kaneka's advance to the Imperial City. It led in several border skirmishes beteween both Clans. In 1168 Yoshino spoke to the Lion forces stepping forward in Fujimaro's place and commanded to attack the Unicorn scouts. Fujimaro had been informed by his Scorpion contact, Ikoma Yasuko, about the arrival of the small expeditionary force. The Unicorn force thought that a passageway was unguarded and came to explore it, stepping in Yoshino's ambush. Moto Wasaka prompted and rode to kill the Lion's heir, but his mount was killed by an arrow fired by Fujimaro and Yoshino took his life. The Unicorns were slaughtered. The Father's Legacy, by Brian Yoon Yoshino becomes Lion Champion After a second engagement against a much larger Unicorn force Yoshino was victorious, and returned to Shiro Akodo where he was presented with his father's sword, Shinrai, and became the Lion Clan Champion. Oracle's Warning Shosuro Maru, Oracle of Obsidian, knew something about the real agenda of the Khan Moto Chagatai during the beginning of the Khan's Defiance, and warned Ikoma Fujimaro to stop the Unicorn. Shosuro Maru (Drums of War flavor) Fujimaro eventually was appointed as chui of the Ikoma Army. Masters of War, p. 73 Fujimaro's LEgion A group of scouts led by Fujimaro were known as Fujimaro's Legion, and they had their headquarters and dojo at Shiranai Toshi. Masters of War, p. 92 External Links * Ikoma Fujimaro (Dark Allies) * Ikoma Fujimaro Exp (Drums of War) Category:Lion Clan Members Category:Champions of Bushido